Snow
Snow is a female Eastern Gray Squirrel with very light gray fur and blue eyes.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 13 Her siblings are Aspen,Revealed in Into the Dark, page 50 Nuthatch,Revealed in Into the Dark, page 70 Ruby,Revealed in Into the Dark, page 160 Almond,Revealed in Leader of the Woods, summary and Birch's other kits, and her mother is Birch. Appearance Snow has fur that is very light gray, almost white.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 15 She is described as small and plump.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 51 Raven refers to her as a "puny little albino," but Snow corrects that, saying that she is pale gray.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 61 Her paws are small and pink.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 51 Personality Snow is very kindRevealed in Into the Dark, page 16 and helpful.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 19 It is also noted that she prefers to stay in the understory of the trees instead of the higher branches because she feels more secure.Revealed in Into the Dark, page 33 History Into the Dark After Sky's leg gets hurt, Snow cares for her and gives her water. She also gives Sky berries, and calls her "the racer." When Sky witnesses Chestnut and Raven's argument, Snow says that Chestnut is just upset and that is why he's being so mean to Raven. Then Snow tells Sky that Sky has sprained her ankle and dislocated her spine. Also, Snow tells Sky that they couldn't find her parents' (Leaf and Woodpecker's) bodies, and reassures her saying that Leaf and Woodpecker fell off a branch and that no one pushed them. Later, when Sky attempts to climb, she recalls that Snow made her a makeshift nest, and that Snow is currently caring for other victims of the fire. Maple mentions at the meeting of the community that Chestnut and Snow are helping the medic take care of the victims. When Sky questions Emerald on whether her parents could have possibly been pushed from the Great Oak and Emerald asks whether she could see any specific features on the murderer, Sky tells her that Snow was probably right and it was just a plume of smoke. Later, Emerald tells Violet that Sky won't be let out of Peanut or Snow's sight because of her injury. Back in the medic's den, Snow comes in and asks Peanut where Emerald was. Peanut responds that she left a few minutes ago. When Peanut asks where Chestnut was, Snow says that he went acorn-hunting with Raven, but is a little hesitant to say his name because Peanut hates Raven. Peanut changes the subject, asking if Snow is her only assistant currently, and Snow responds yes. Peanut asks her to get Chestnut, and if she sees Emerald, to get her too. Snow quickly finds Chestnut acorn-hunting with Raven. She asks him to go to the medic's den, and Chestnut says he has to bury his acorns. Raven and Chestnut have an argument, and after Snow steps in, Chestnut finally buries his acorns. Snow leaves to find Emerald, wondering where she lives. She goes to ask Maple. To her surprise, Maple doesn't know, but points Snow in the direction that Emerald ran. Snow soon finds Emerald and tells her that the medic needs her. Emerald says she needs to collect acorns for her mother because she is tired and having kits. Emerald changes the subject to Snow's family, and Snow says they are doing well and mentions that her mother had another litter of kits. Snow asks whether Emerald wants to help cook for the patients, and Emerald finally agrees. Violet pounds on the wood of the Great Pine and Emerald says she has to leave. Violet gets angry at Emerald for talking to Snow, saying that since Snow works for Peanut and Peanut works for Maple, talking to Snow is a sign of her being associated with Maple. Emerald apologizes, and Violet punishes her. Snow is collecting water from the pond when she finds an acorn with an odd design on it: a leaf with a line through it. Someone ambushes her out of the undergrowth and blindfolds her with a leaf. Snow cries out, asking what they want. They respond that it involves things that don't concern her and she should just follow them. They take her through the forest and drop her into a ditch. Snow manages to get her blindfold off and realizes that her attacker is Emerald. After Emerald leaves, Snow wonders why Emerald would want to hurt her. She wonders if she is able to get out of the ditch, but then thinks it would take too long, and she should just wait to die. Back in the medic's den, Peanut asks if Chestnut can go get seeds from the seed place, and Chestnut says the humans did something so the squirrels can't get in and that was Snow's job. Peanut reassures him saying that she's probably okay. Then, Emerald comes in saying she knows where Snow is, and leaves with Chestnut to find her. Later, Peanut tells Sky that Chestnut went with Emerald to find Snow. When Raven finds a scratched-up acorn, he says it is a clue as to where Snow is, and explains that it is an anti-Maple symbol. Raven says they need to go find Snow immediately, but Sky argues saying that it's probably okay because Chestnut is already looking for her. Chestnut questions Emerald about how she knows where Snow is, and Emerald avoids the question. They reach the ditch and Emerald tells Chestnut that Snow is in there. Chestnut rushes down to the ditch and calls to Snow. Snow apologizes for not getting the water, and Chestnut assures her it's not her fault. Snow says that they should imprison Emerald after Chestnut gets her out, and Chestnut asks why, but Emerald leaves before Snow can answer. Chestnut says not to worry about Emerald and attempts to get Snow out of the ditch, but before he can, a fox appears. Chestnut jumps into the ditch, saying that if they die, they die together, and Snow says that he should have just let her die. The fox is unable to fit in the ditch, and Snow teases it. Chestnut assures her that they will just wait for it to go away. Sky and Raven leave the medic's tree looking for Snow and Chestnut. They look for her at Birch's hollow and then go to the Deep Woods having been unsuccessful. WIP References Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Sows Category:Into the Dark characters Category:Gray Squirrels Category:Squirrels Category:Protagonists Category:PoV characters